A New Dragon Slayer is Born!
by LeafeonStarlight1338
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and Happy meet a girl named Hanaku at a restaurant. After defeating a certain agent that reminded Hanaku of something very terrifying, Hanaku decides to tell them why she hates those agents. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy listen to Hanaku's story, their eyes wide open in pure shock.
1. Chapter 1

A New Dragon Slayer is Born!

Prologue

Fifteen year old Hanaku heard her heart beating fast. Her boots left footprints on the sandy earth, and she held on desperately onto her mother's hand. She thought of what happened in the past, and in a heartbeat she pictured the events on her mind. The Heydents, her village's enemy, suddenly invaded her small village and set runes entire it. Citizens were running desperately for refuge, but there was no way out. Wizards were also trapped in the runes, but they found a way out to pass the runes by using a magic pen. Luckily, her mother was a mage, so she had a magic pen with her. Hanaku noticed that her parents were breathing heavily and were drenched in sweat, but Hanaku silently encouraged them to keep on going.

_What would happen if I lost my parents?_ Hanaku wondered, but pushed the thought away. _That would never happen in a thousand years,_ Hanaku thought. _My family is going to escape from these runes together, and I'm gonna make that happen._ Hanaku kept running as she tried her best to ignore saying "I'm tired" to her mother.

Hanaku could still feel the heavy breathing of her parents, and her own. She didn't think of the worry of losing her parents anymore, because she kept thinking of the positive ways of that problem. Hanaku tried smiling to make herself confident, but she couldn't have the right to smile. Everyone was in peril, and there was no way people would be satisfied with violence. Instead, she smiled in her thoughts, as she kept running with her parents.

Suddenly, Hanaku felt a tug on her hand, and she looked at her mother. She tripped on a rock, and her mother fell on the ground. "Mama!" Hanaku cried, and ran to her.

Her father followed, as he tried to lift her up. "No..." Hanaku's father muttered, and tears came down his face. "Mama, are you okay?" Hanaku whispered, loud enough for her mother to hear. " I think I hurt my ankle," her mother replied. Hanaku's father gently raised her ankle, and she screeched in pain. "She twisted it," Hanaku's father told Hanaku as he put it down. "You could still run, right?" Hanaku asked her father. "You could carry Mama, and we could still escape," she suggested.

Her mother's eyes softened. "Hanaku," she said, and Hanaku looked at her.

Hanaku's mother hesitated for a while, and murmured, "I don't think Papa and I could run much longer. If Papa were to carry me, I would just be a nuisance, and we would be slow. Hanaku, you could still run."

Hanaku felt tears falling down her face. " No..." she began. Her mother stared at her, and Hanaku said to her, " No, I can't leave you and Papa...What would I do without you?" Hanaku remembered her worrying thought of losing her parents. It was all like a nightmare. Hanaku wanted to wake up from this, and hope that this was only a dream that would never happen in real life.

"Why?" Hanaku asked, and cried on her mother. "Why did this _have_ to happen?" she sniffed, as more tears fell down her face. Her father placed his hand on Hanaku's shoulder, but Hanaku didn't feel comforted at all. She just wanted to explode with all her anger, but she couldn't. Sorrow fell over her body, and she started shaking.

When Hanaku's mother touched Hanaku's arm, she said to her, "Go to Magnolia and find a home. Get whatever help you need. Also, make friends. Make friends that would always care for you and treat you like a sister. And don't worry about us. We'll always be with you."

Hanaku saw tears pooling in the corner of her mother's eyes, and her father was crying silently. Her mother weakly sat up and hugged Hanaku. Her father did the same, and Hanaku felt all the words she had just heard explode her head. " Here is my magic pen," her mother told her as she handed it to Hanaku." Escape from the runes, my beloved Hanaku," she whispered. _This is goodbye..._ Hanaku thought. _Even though I promised that my family would escape together, I still didn't make it happen._ As Hanaku ran away from her parents, she held on to her mother's necklace that she wore and she blinked away tears as she heard her mother say, " Hanaku, GO!"

Now that Hanaku was going away from her parents, her heart felt heavy, and she was filled with sorrow. _That was just the worst mistake that I ever made in my entire life, _Hanaku said in her thoughts as she escaped the runes and ran away into the darkness.

**Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial mage, walked in the town of Magnolia. Her partner, Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer, walked with her, and Happy, Natsu's blue, flying cat, stood beside Natsu.

"I wonder what's happening at the guild right now," Natsu wondered.

"Maybe there's a whole mess as always..." Lucy sighed as she could picture her guild destroying everything and fighting each other.

"Ooh! I want to be in it too!" Natsu said as he tightened his fist.

"You're just probably going to destroy the guild and have a fight with Gray, right? You should at least respect Fairy Tail's property!" Lucy told him, and added, "Have you noticed how many times we had to repair Fairy Tail because of you?!"

Natsu thought about it and replied, "Well, I don't destroy Fairy Tail every day."

"Most of the time it was _you_ who was destroying Fairy Tail,..." Lucy muttered under her breath. "Well, it cracks me up when everybody makes a mess...It's fun to look at, but not when you're caught up in it!" Happy admitted. "So you have a yes _and_ a no when Fairy Tail makes a mess?!" Lucy asked Happy. "In short, yeah!" Happy said as Lucy slapped her hand on her forehead.

"I kinda feel hungry," Natsu said as his stomach grumbled. "Lucy, can you treat us to an expensive restaurant?" he asked her. "Aye!" Happy agreed with Natsu as he rubbed his stomach."Well, why would I?!" Lucy yelled. She got silent for a minute, thinking for a second that she regretted saying it. Lucy looked up and saw Natsu and Happy, with huge, round puppy eyes.

"No...that won't work on me, even though I like cute stuff!" Lucy demanded, but in her thoughts, Lucy _really_ felt sorry for them. She couldn't stand those eyes, but she looked at the ground.

"Fine, Fine, I'll treat you," Lucy sighed as Natsu and Happy yelled, "Yaay!"

Lucy slightly needed to save money for her rent, but to be nice, she decided to treat them for all their hard work in jobs._ Now for some reason I __don't think I should have treated them! _Lucy cried in her thoughts.

Natsu and Happy looked at all the restaurants around Magnolia, and Lucy disgustedly looked at the. when they had saliva dripping off their mouth to their chins. Lucy just followed the two, and looked around herself for restaurants they might like. When they were approaching a restaurant, Lucy spotted it and asked Natsu if they would like that one.

"Hey, I think this is the restaurant where we first ate with you!" Natsu smiled. "I feel all the memories coming back to me."

Lucy could feel the same, and smiled as well.

"It's like it was a long time ago, right?" Lucy asked Natsu. "I just feel so adjusted to Fairy Tail. I'm happy I joined." Natsu nodded and stared at the building.

"Let's go in," Natsu told Lucy. "I'm starving!" he added as he ran in the restaurant. Lucy laughed as she remembered all the things she and Natsu have done. It all began when they first were at this restaurant. Lucy slowly walked in and looked around. She saw Natsu and Happy already in their seats, and she saw Natsu motion her to come.

"Okay, I'm coming," Lucy murmured as she walked towards them.

She took her seat and said, "Natsu, Happy, you can eat all you want. Right now I don't really care if I'm not able to pay my rent and end up on the streets, but just accept this reward as my thanks for welcoming me into Fairy Tail."

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, and they nodded. They got off their seats and bowed down on the floor.

"Thank you very much, Lucy!" they both yelled.

Lucy noticed that everyone was looking at them, and she pushed her back against the window.

"Um, guys, can you stop doing that? Er, it's kinda embarrassing."

Natsu and Happy saluted. "Yes, Mam!"

"Just sit down now...please," Lucy muttered.

Natsu and Happy sat down and said, "Yes Mam!"

Lucy laughed. "Oh, you two..." she began.

Natsu and Happy began ordering their food, and they silently waited. Lucy sighed and looked out of the window.

"Clear skies today..." Lucy murmured.

"Yeah," Natsu replied, and also looked out the window.

After a few silent minutes a waitress came up and smiled. "Here's your chicken soup, your rice, your Katsu, your drinks, oh, don't forget your napkins and chopsticks..."

Lucy was overwhelmed with all the food Natsu and Happy ordered. She got her chicken soup and placed it next to her as Natsu and Happy gobbled up all their food.

"Guys, take your time..." Lucy tried to say, but she didn't want to ruin their 'eating time'.

Lucy just silently ate her chicken soup and looked at her bowl. She saw her reflection and with her spoon, put it on top of her reflection, making ripples of soup and ruining her reflection.

Natsu and Happy were still eating, and Lucy was still eating as well. The rest of the time was silent, but suddenly Lucy heard a crack.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yeah," he said, and looked around. "Where did it come from?" Lucy listened closely, and she heard footsteps.

Lucy looked at her window and saw that someone was chasing what looked like a burglar. The person chasing the burglar had brown hair, and her clothes were blue. She had brown boots, and she had a blue necklace.

Lucy saw the girl chase the burglar, and then she realized that the burglar was going to run in the restaurant. Lucy's eye widened as the burglar came closer and closer, and Lucy gasped as she hid under the table.

She heard the windows break, and the burglar yelled, "Give me all your money! If you don't I'll kill you!" He grabbed Lucy's purse and started to take off.

"Hey, my purse!" Lucy yelled.

Everyone at the restaurant was screaming and freaking out. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this!" Natsu yelled as he punched the burglar with blazing fire.

"AAAHHH!" The burglar screeched as he fell on the floor.

"Give me my purse back!" Lucy demanded. "Or else, we'll defeat you!" she added.

The burglar still held tightly to Lucy's purse, and slowly stood up. His legs were trembling in shock, but he still managed to talk.

"W-Who are you monsters?!" he screeched, and ran out of the building.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled. "Gimme my purse!"

The burglar already disappeared into the shadows, and Lucy froze.

_M-My purse...It's gone._

Lucy was silent. Natsu looked at her as he flexed his arms.

"You okay, Lucy?" he asked.

Natsu saw Lucy put her hands on her head, and he looked confused.

"Lucy, what's wrong-"

"My purse is gone! It's gone! The money's inside! How am I supposed to pay for our treat of the money is in the purse? The burglar got it!" Lucy screeched.

Natsu got quiet, and tried to reassure her. "It's okay," he said. " We could just say that we'll pay him next time and do a job to get the money."

"But..." Lucy began.

"Are you guys okay?"

Lucy and Natsu looked at the person which looked to be the one who was chasing the burglar.

"Sorry...I kinda chased the burglar into chaos. Did he steal something from you?"

Lucy looked at the ground. "Well, yeah..."

"Was it a purse?" the person asked.

"Yeah. He stole my purse and just took off into the shadows."

"When he took off I still chased after him. I wasn't able to get him, but he just dropped something onto the floor. Is this yours, Mam?"

Lucy's eyes widened as the person gave her a purse with a heart on top of it.

"Oh, thanks! This is the one that I had! What's your name?" Lucy asked the person.

"My name? Hanaku."

"That's a nice name!" Lucy smiled. "I'm Lucy, and this is Natsu. Thanks, Hanaku."

"No problem!" Hanaku smiled back, and winked.

Lucy looked at Hanaku and noticed her eyes were focused on her left hand.

"Are you guys Fairy Tail wizards? Cool!" Hanaku said.

Lucy nodded. "Yep, we're from Fairy Tail!"

Natsu added, "The greatest guild in Fiore!"

Hanaku's eyes shone. "I can't believe I'm facing Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel! But I want to know something. Why were you here in the first place? Were you two having a date or something? Sorry I interrupted..."

"Um...I-It isn't a date! I just was treating Natsu and his cat, Happy. It's not anything special!" Lucy stammered, shaking her head.

Hanaku laughed. "Oh, really?" she asked. "I think you really _do_ have feelings for Natsu."

"N-No, it's not like that!" Lucy said.

Hanaku smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. I gotta get back home."

Lucy waved, relieved that they weren't talking about the date thing. Bye! See you sometime!"

Hanaku smiled and waved back. "Yeah! Bye!"

As Hanaku walked away from Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, Natsu sighed and patted his stomach.

"Aw, I'm stuffed! That was a great meal!" he said.

Lucy nodded. "I guess we'll be able to pay them now. Thanks to Hanaku."

After Lucy payed the waitress, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy walked home to Fairy Tail. Natsu was walking at his usual position, with his arms crossed. Lucy looked around the town, and looked at the sky. Happy was next to Natsu, his eyes fixed on the floor. Lucy watched a few birds fly across the endless, blue sky and looked at the ground.

Suddenly Natsu halted Lucy with his arm, and Lucy stopped.

"What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked him.

Natsu replied, "I thought I heard something. I get the feeling that we are being watched."

"Being watched?" Lucy asked. "I don't like the sound of that..." Natsu tightened his fists.

"Come out, whoever's there!" Natsu yelled.

A bush moved, and Lucy was aware of that. " Natsu...be careful," Lucy told him.

"I know," Natsu smiled as he flexed his arm. "I'm used to this."

Fire started on his hands, and he looked around his surroundings, cautious of everything suspicious. Lucy was the same, and she looked up.

Without warning a shadow was about to land on Natsu.

Lucy screamed, "Natsu! Above!"

Natsu was able to catch the shadow and punch it.

Lucy heard a moan as it crashed on the floor, defeated.

"What is that...?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu was the first to walk slowly to the shadow. He looked over and he said, "Looks like an agent or something. It's a guy."

He kicked the man, and he turned over, facing his back.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw what was written on back of his jacket.

"Heydents," Lucy read.

Natsu looked at the man. " Heydents. Who are they?"

Happy shrugged. "Maybe we can find out in the guild."

Natsu nodded and was about to take the man, but the man said, "You think you can beat me so easily?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Who are you?!" he asked him.

"Ain't gonna tell you," the man told him. You fell in our trap."

"Trap...?" Lucy asked. Before she knew it, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were engulfed in runes.

"Darn it!" Natsu cursed as he tried to break out.

The man laughed. "Whoever is in these runes must wait until someone comes to rescue them! Hah! You guys are just like trapped princesses!"

"When I get out of this, I'm gonna crush you..." Natsu muttered.

Lucy clenched her teeth. _Who is gonna save us? And when? _Lucy thought.

Natsu was desperately trying to smash through the runes. "Darn...Darn it!" he yelled.

The man kept laughing and started teasing them. "Who's gonna save you? You're mighty dragon? My, I'll wait! HAHAHA!"

Lucy felt a tear run down her cheek. "Why..."

Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"We'll get out..." Natsu told her. "Together." He patted Happy's head and smiled.

"It's cause we're Fairy Tail wizards, right?" he asked Lucy and Happy.

Natsu looked at the guy. "We're not gonna give up!" he said, clenching his fist.

"Wonderful!" The man laughed. "I'll be looking forward to your-"

"AGH!" the man screamed as someone kicked him.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy stared at the person, startled.

"Hi guys!" Hanaku said to them. "You okay?"

Natsu breathed out fire. "WHAT?! I didn't get to beat him and get his face all bloody..."

Lucy hit Natsu on the head with her purse. "At least be grateful!"

"Thanks..." Natsu told Hanaku, as he rubbed his head.

"No problem," Hanaku told them.

"How'd you find us?" Natsu asked Hanaku.

"Well," Hanaku began. "I was just going home until I heard screams and evil laughter. So that's why I came there, and I saw runes. I noticed that you three were inside, so I just saved you guys. Anyway, I have some business to do with this guy." She looked at the man, clenching her teeth.

"Do you know who those people are?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah..." Hanaku said as her voice turned into a whisper.

"If I should ask, what happened?" Natsu asked Hanaku.

"It's...pretty simple," Hanaku told them as her eyes filled with sorrow.

Natsu looked like he was anxious to know the answer. Lucy tried to figure out what it was, but it was too late for her to think.

"They killed my parents and burned my village. There's no more of my home," Hanaku told them, and a tear came down her cheek.

"W-What...?" Natsu stared at her in shock. Lucy and Happy did the same.

Hanaku looked at the ground, her body shaking as she held her necklace.

**Thanks guys for reading :)! I know I haven't released some stories for sometime, and I apologize. It was that I had plans, or that I was just too lazy -.-...Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and I'm sorry if I didn't do my best on this. Notice that I kinda maybe made this chapter too long. I hope that I didn't make you bored or anything(I haven't released a story sometime, like I said). Please like and comment, and Chapter 2 is now going to be in progress :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A New Dragon Slayer is Born!**

**Chapter 2 **

"W-What...?" Natsu looked at Hanaku in shock. Lucy and Happy did the same, and Lucy was speechless.

_That's so...cruel! _Lucy thought, and Hanaku looked at the ground, holding her blue necklace.

Hanaku seemed to not be okay at all. Tears fell down her face, and she was trembling. She opened her lips, but no words came out at all. She still was trying to say something, but she managed to say a few things.

"S-Since my family d-died, they told me to g-go. Mama said...to go to Magnolia and find a home," Hanaku sniffed.

Lucy truly felt sorry for her. Natsu looked sorry as well, but he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Hanaku looked at his black eyes, tears streaming down her hazelnut eyes.

"Everything will be alright," Natsu told her. "You made a safe travel to Magnolia. And now I have a home in mind for you. Put an end to your sufferings. Cause if you keep cryin' there ain't an end to it."

Hanaku kept looking at Natsu, then her eyes fixed on Lucy and Happy. Her gaze was looking on Lucy's right hand. Fairy Tail's mark was on her hand, and Hanaku was looking at it.

After that she closed her eyes and wiped her tears. "I think I know what home your'e thinking of," she told Natsu, then smiled. "It's Fairy Tail, isn't it?"

Natsu looked away. "Well...I was thinking of another home-" Before he got to finish his sentence he got interrupted by Hanaku.

"Whatever," she said. "Fairy Tail was actually...my aim, you know."

Natsu stared at Hanaku, and chuckled. "Well, then, there's no more suffering. You know that your happy memories will stay inside you. Those memories will bring true happiness to you."

Hanaku's gaze fell to the floor. Tears of joy fell down her face.

"T-Thank you!" Hanaku cried as she hid her happy face in her hands.

Lucy stared at her and her eyes softened.

"I'll always keep these memories," Hanaku looked away. "Especially this one," she muttered, loud enough for Happy, Lucy, and Natsu to hear.

Lucy couldn't help but smile.

Happy was next to Lucy, looking terrified. "Lucy, when you smile it's scary. Stop it..."

"Clamp your trap, kitty!" Lucy yelled at Happy.

The four of them started to walk to Fairy Tail, and Lucy was looking ahead of her.

Hanaku's eyes shone. "There's Fairy Tail!" she said, overwhelmed. She pointed to the direction of the guild entrance, and Natsu shouted, "Let's go!"

They ran all the way up to the entrance, and Lucy saw Hanaku smile at the corner of her eye.

Natsu, Happy, Hanaku and Lucy slowly entered the door, with silence.

"I kinda now feel a bit nervous for some reason," Hanaku admitted.

"Don't worry," Lucy told Hanaku as she winked at her. "I was also a nervous wreck when I came to Fairy Tail for the first time."

Hanaku smiled and nodded. Her boot was the first to enter. A first, the guild was dead silent. Hanaku looked around, saying, "Is anyone here?"

"There's always people here-" Natsu said, but he was interrupted by a huge sound.

"WELCOME BACK, LUCY, NATSU, AND HAPPY!"

The lights came on, and everybody was on a table, doing their usual stuff, and they were laughing, cheering and celebrating.

Lucy was a bit startled with the welcoming, but she noticed that Hanaku was gone.

"Huh? Where's Hanaku-" Lucy stopped what she was saying when she saw Hanaku on the floor, too startled.

"Um, you okay, Hanaku?" Lucy tried to ask.

"T-That was startling..." Hanaku heaved. "I almost had a heart attack..."

Hanaku kept breathing heavily, and she was still on the floor. Lucy sweat dropped. "Um, I guess you were too excited..." she tried to say.

Natsu waved at the guild. "Hi everyone! Let's have fun!" The guild broke into laughter.

"Sure, why not?" Gray shouted as he took off his jacket and shirt.

"Is he _stripping_?" Hanaku gasped as he pointed towards Gray. "Gray Fullbuster strips. That's just wrong," she said as she shook her head. _  
_

Lucy smiled a little. "Well, he does strip...You'll get used to that ice user soon." Lucy suddenly had a bolting thought. _So...Ever since I joined Fairy Tail, Gray stripping was just normal to me! What was I thinking..._

Natsu yelled as he threw a table on top of Gray.

"Oi Oi!" Gray screamed as he froze it with his ice.

"Hahahah! Gray, you're such a craaaazy man!" Natsu laughed, pointing at him.

"You know I won't lose to you!" Gray shouted. He broke the table and jumped on Natsu.

"AAH! I CAN'T SEE!" Natsu said as he tried to balance.

Lucy and Happy were hiding behind the table as they were trying their best to not be caught in the fighting.

Hanaku was also with them, but she said, "I think I should try to get out there," she wondered.

"N-No...I don't think that would be a great choice..." Lucy suggested.

"Hmm...Okay. I somehow don't feel like it..."

Lucy sighed. "You know, you have to meet the master and get your insignia."

"But how can I?" Hanaku asked Lucy as she glanced at Natsu who was obviously having fun beating Gray up.

"Well," Lucy began, but no words came out. Lucy thought for a second, and replied, "Well, you can go after this...I guess."

Hanaku nodded and looked out from the table.

Lots of furniture and drinks were everywhere, broken. Hanaku shivered at the thought of her new guild being sued for destroying their own property.

Then Hanaku thought in her mind. _Do they do this everyday...?_

If so, she had the thought of _leaving_ this guild.

"No," Hanaku said, shaking her head. In a heartbeat she noticed that she said it loudly.

She covered her mouth in embarrassment when Lucy asked, "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I...uh..." Hanaku couldn't find the right words.

"It's okay, though." Lucy placed her hand on Hanaku's shoulder. "No need to worry," she said with a bright smile.

Hanaku felt better for a few minutes, and heard Natsu and Gray faint.

Lucy noticed it too, and she cautiously looked out of the table.

"The coast's clear," she reported. "It's over-"

Lucy got interrupted by a pie that flew spat on her face.

"Ew!" Lucy whined. Her voice was mostly covered with the pie, so Hanaku couldn't hear her that much.

Moments later, Natsu and Gray stood up.

"You got pied!" Natsu laughed as Lucy clenched her fists.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Lucy shouted. "Who did this?!" Lucy asked, having a disgusted look when she looked all over herself.

Natsu turned his back on Lucy and was snickering behind Gray.

"It's obvious, Natsu," Gray told him.

"He did it." Gray pointed at Natsu.

A movement was seen under furniture, and someone came out with red eyes. Her fists were clenched and her red hair was messed up.

Gray and Natsu slowly looked behind them, shivering.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!"

Natsu and Gray realized that it was Erza, and Natsu hugged Gray for dear life.

"Hey, Natsu, this is _your _fault! You're the one who did it! I'm not gonna be involved-"

Without a warning Erza sliced them both with her sword.

Natsu and Gray just stood there, then fell in defeat.

"N-Natsu...It w-was your fault..." Gray muttered.

Erza stood up, and glared at them.

"Do you see what you did? You people don't know how to respect property! Are you do is destroy, destroy, and destroy! What's with you two?!" Erza shouted the question at them.

"E-Erza's...angry..." Natsu put his hands up in surender.

"HELP MEEEE! Natsu cried.

"Looks like we're gonna have to end this chapter, for Natsu's sake," Hanaku announced as she held up a sign that said, "Stand by".

"Huh?! Where'd you even get that?!" Lucy stared at her, bewildred. "Also, doesn't Erza destroy too?" Lucy added silently.

"RAWR!" Erza battle cried.

"Okay, now we _really _need to end this chapter," Lucy faked smiled, and waved. " Bye! See you on the next chapter! Hehehe... Ah! I still need to clean my clothes!"

**Hi guys! I tried my best to not overtype this chapter -.-. This took some time because I had my first day of school. Sigh! I had so much work to do! Oh well, at least I had a little bit of freetime to finish this chapter. Bye bye, please comment and favorite, and there will be a Chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Dragon Slayer is Born!**

**Chapter 3**

Erza looked at Natsu and Gray. She sighed as she put away her sword and crossed her arms. It looked like she was about to say something, but she kept her mouth closed. Finally, after a few seconds, she muttered,"Well, I guess I'll just let it slide. But..."

Erza pointed to Natsu and Gray. "You guys won't ever destroy Fairy Tail again!"

"Ah, y-yeah," Natsu answered quickly. "Fine..." Gray replied.

"Good," Erza said as she dissmissed the boys. "I guess we can get back to work."

Erza looked around the guild. She raised an eyebrow, trying to think of what she forgot to say.

"Oh, Hanaku," Erza called her name.

Hanaku stepped out of the table of where she was hiding from the fight and waved. "Hi, you need something from me?"

Lucy and Happy stepped up out of the table as well. Lucy could determine fear in Hanaku's voice. _Probably she's afraid of Erza too, _Lucy thought.

"Come," Erza motioned Hanaku. "You need to get your insignia, correct?"

"Oh, I...almost forgot about that...! Heh...heh." Hanaku nervously smiled at Erza.

Lucy was trying to get where Hanaku was, but she had to avoid getting her boots dirty. She was cautiously stepping on clear areas, and she was trying her very best to not lose her footing.

"Er, Lucy..." Hanaku tried to say, but she just kept looking at the blonde mage who was grimacing at spilled drinks on the floor.

It seemed that Lucy could somehow hear Hanaku. "Yeah? What is it?" she asked as she swerved over a burger.

Hanaku looked at Lucy with her brown eyes. She paused momentarily, but when she saw Lucy twirl awkwardly around broken glass Hanaku finally muttered, "Lucy...there's no need to be careful about where you step."

Lucy laced her hands together, embarrassed. "Well, I..." she began, but paused. She didn't want to say the rest of what she was going to say.

Hanaku looked away and sighed. "It's okay, Lucy...No need to cry over spilled milk." _  
_

Lucy shot Hanaku an angry look, but Hanaku looked away, ignoring her.

"So," Hanaku asked, "where's the master? I need to get my insignia, remember? I can't just wait for him all day."

Erza was the first to speak up. "From what I heard, I think he's at an emergency meeting."

"When is he coming back?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Soon," she replied.

_Soon?! What is happening, anyway?! _Lucy wondered, obviously confused.

Before Lucy could think any further, she heard the doors open.

"Huh...?" Lucy murmured, and turned around.

She looked straight ahead of her and saw the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov.

"Hi Gramps!" Natsu greeted Master.

"What did you idiots do this time?" Master asked, seeing debris littered all over the place.

"They had a fight," Erza replied, her eyes fixed on Master's.

Lucy didn't forget to greet him, too. "Hello, Master," she said as she slowly nodded.

_He's here already?_

At the corner of Lucy's eye, she could see Hanaku. Her eyes were widened, and her gaze was on Master.

Hanaku looked nervous when Master looked at her.

"H-Hello, Mas...ter."

Master looked at Hanaku and his eyes brightened.

"A newcomer? Welcome to Fairy Tail," he told Hanaku.

Hanaku looked around Fairy Tail. People-which were going to be her guildmates, crowded around her, and she looked embarrassed over all the eyes that were focused on her.

Hanaku slowly crossed her arms and murmured softly, "H-Hi, everyone...My name is Hanaku...I..."

Before Hanaku could continue, somebody interrupted, "She looks so cute!"

As a result, people started saying the same comments, making Hanaku more embarrassed. Her cheeks were red, and she was speechless.

Lucy felt a wave of sympathy cover her body when she saw Hanaku being hugged by strangers she never knew.

_Poor Hanaku...You're being too much welcomed!_ Lucy thought as she looked worried.

Lucy looked at Hanaku for a few seconds, and looked to see Natsu chomping down on a piece of chicken. Next to him sat Happy, who was gulping down a fish.

Lucy slowly walked towards them. When she was close enough, she asked,"I've always wondered, Natsu..."

Natsu looked up at her. Lucy's eyes met his, and Natsu asked, "Yeah? Need anything?"

Lucy sighed. "Do you guys _ever _get full?"

Natsu seemed to think for a minute. "Well, maybe, if I _am _full!" Natsu joked.

Lucy stood there, silent. "Um...okay," she forced out her words. _What was I thinking? If you ever get full, you are full if you are full! DUH! _

_That_ was pretty weird.

Lucy couldn't help but think that she _is _stupid. Lucy shook her head in disagreement in answer to her thoughts.

"That won't put me down," Lucy encouraged herself.

Lucy decided to forget about that and took one last glance at Natsu, who was now gulping down a soup, and walked towards Mirajane, who was a white haired beautiful mage who serves drinks, and is _super _nice. When Lucy was bored, she always went to Mira for a chat.

_She always cheers me up, _Lucy thought._  
_

Before she even took a step to Mira, a table suddenly flew over the room and was about to land on Natsu, who was happily munching down on a bowl of udon.

As Natsu munched, he said, "This is so go-"

The table hit Natsu straight on the head. Everyone in the guild gasped in terror.

"Oh, no...Natsu's gonna..." Lucy slowly backed away.

Natsu glared at everybody in the guild. He yelled,"Who the HECK threw this?!"

No one answered, but Natsu pointed at Gray. "Did YOU do it?!" he yelled even louder.

Gray crossed his arms. "I was just exercising!" he retorted.

Natsu closed his eyes. "You wanna fight, old man?!" he smiled.

"Do I look like an old man to you?!" Gray shouted as he removed his shirt as the two were engaged in a full fledged out battle once again.

"Agh! Stripping?!" Lucy asked.

Lucy ran away, screaming. "Aiee!"

Lucy quickly hid behind a table and used it for shelter.

After a few seconds, chaos started. Everyone was screaming, and some people even ran all over the place, their hands way up in the air.

"SPARTA!"Natsu yelled as he punched Gray with fire magic.

"Sparta?" Gray asked. "Wait, how do you even KNOW about that?!" he smirked and punched Natsu with ice.

The two were clearly destroying the guild...again. Lucy slowly looked at Erza, who was eating strawberry cake.

A guy next to her was talking to her, and Lucy overheard their conversation.

"Um, Erza," the guy asked, " Are you gonna do something to this fight?"

Erza shook her head. "I have seen their determination fighting against-Wait, what? They're fighting...again?"

Erza's eyes turned sharp, and she said, "Watch my cake for me," she told the guy. The guy slowly nodded, and his eyes widened.

"Erza, watch out!"

"Huh?" Erza looked confused.

But when she turned around, it was too late. A table went smack on her face.

Erza angrily shook it off. "AAAAAGHHHH!" Erza battle cried as she dove into battle.

Lucy held the table close to her.

_Erza's in battle! _Lucy thought. _I must__ be careful about this, or else I'll also be caught up with it!_

Lucy slowly peeked out of the table.

Natsu and Gray were both panting, and Erza walked towards them silently.

When she was fairly close to them, she transformed herself into Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Natsu and Gray noticed the angry Erza, and they both gasped.

It was too late for them to escape, and Erza yelled, Blumenblatt!

It sliced them both, and for the second time, they were beaten.

"Didn't I tell you guys to not destroy Fairy Tail AGAIN?!" Erza shouted.

Both Natsu and Gray were quivering in terror.

Erza shook her head. "You two are a disappiontment. For your punishment, you _will clean _Fairy Tail tonight.

When Natsu and Gray lay there, sulking, Lucy finally had her chance to visit Mira.

When Lucy approached Mira, Mira already saw Lucy at the corner of her eye.

"Hi, Lucy!" Mira smiled sweetly.

Lucy returned the smile and asked, "Do you have anything to tell me? I'm just so bored."

"Well," Mira thought for a minute. After few minutes she continued."Actually, I do."

Lucy took a seat and looked up at her. "Yeah? What is it?"

Mira looked at something. Lucy noticed Mira was looking at Hanaku. Lucy's eyes turned curious.

"Do you need to tell me...something about Hanaku?" Lucy slowly asked her.

Mira sighed, then said, "I also went to Master's meeting."

Lucy looked at Mira, her brown eyes wide. "What happened at the meeting?" Lucy questioned. She suddenly felt her stomach at her throat.

Mira whispered in her ear, and Lucy could barely hear her. "When we had the meeting, the council reported...that someone dangerous would come to join Fairy Tail. Then they said that person would destroy Fairy Tail. What if it's...Hanaku?"

Lucy's brown eyes were now wide with terror.

_Why would Hanaku do such a thing?_

**Hello guys! This chapter kinda took a long time to release. Sorry about that, and I hoped that you enjoyed reading my story! Please like and review! Also, please tell me if I have a mistake, or just tell me tips on what to do next time, on Chapter 4. Bye :D!**


End file.
